Data bus boards are functional elements in circuits of electronic data processing that control the transmission of data between individual circuit components such as microprocessors and input or output elements. In electronically-controlled machines, it is necessary, depending on the specific use of the controlled machine, to adapt universally applicable data bus boards to the machine components to be triggered and, in doing this, to open, close or short-circuit data channels inside the data bus board, depending on the concrete requirements of the circuitry.
In a number of applications, it occurs that certain circuit elements of the data bus board are to be short-circuited as soon as an external control component has been decoupled by means of removal of the typically used power strip connector. This short-circuit could be realized up to now by blade-contact connectors, for example, which are used in place of the power strip connector that makes the connection of the external control components to the board, and that contain shorting links between the individual blade contacts.